


Good Bye

by BebbleBlast



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has to leave, Broadway, Cute, Hamilton - Freeform, Laurens is sad, M/M, Mild Angst, Mostly Fluff, Musicals, duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbleBlast/pseuds/BebbleBlast
Summary: After the duel with Charles Lee, Alexander had been sent to the Generals tent and was in complete shock when he was both yelled at and told to leave. While packing his bags, him and Laurens share a very "particular" moment together.





	Good Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another fic from my blog @bebblecarnival, I hope you all enjoy this one!

Alex growled as he angrily packed his things, he couldn't believe it.  
Laurens and Charles get into a fight and HE gets sent home!? This was absolutely ridiculous.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I had no clue you’d get kicked out, I-I thought it was all my fault!” Laurens whisper-yelled from across the room.

“I’m not angry at you….” Alex sighed.

Laurens tilted his head in confusion, “Who else is there to be angry at?! If I never stepped in for you, the duel would’ve never happened!"

Alex stopped and slowly looked at Laurens with a visibly annoyed expression, “Gosh, I don’t know! Burr, Lee, the General himself?!" He slightly snapped.

“Jeez, sorry.” Laurens sighed whilst crossing his arms.

Alex looked at the freckled man before sighing and throwing himself onto his bed. Laurens walked over and sat beside him.  
Alex’s eyes widened when he felt a soft caress on his shoulder that later brushed to his forehead. He looked up and saw Laurens softly smiling while humming a soft tune that they had once sang in a bar together.

“Hey, Alex?” Laurens softly said, breaking the silence.

“Yes?” Alex replied, questioning the sudden touches in his head.

“You know how you’re my best friend right?" Laurens continued.

“Of course I know, why wouldn’t I? We’ve known each other for long time ma-”

“I’m sick of it."

Alex could feel his heart sink. He sat up and looked at Lauren’s with dead fear and sadness tracing all over his face.

“What do you mean you’re sick of it? What did I do wrong?" Alex quickly asked.

Laurens gulped before answering the man beside him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. The problem is that you’re doing everything right. You know just what to do to get me going don’t you?" Laurens said as he began to look Alex dead in the eyes.

“What?” 

“I love you okay? Like, I want to be your boyfriend! Not just your buddy to get drunk with, your partner!" Laurens finally confessed.

Alex’s eyes widened while he listened to his friend. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, the more he thought of it the more he realized his feelings towards Laurens.

“I…..I like you too.”

Lauren’s eyes widened when he heard Alex’s answer. He immediately looked at Alex, his face filled with shock.

Alex smiled while he lightly placed his hands on Lauren’s cheeks and began to slowly bring his face closer to his. Laurens closed his eyes while their lips met softly. After about a whole minute the gentle kiss broke while they parted from each other.

“Sorry, my dearest, Laurens but I do believe that I was requested to go home.” Alex smirked as he backed away.

Laurens smiled and forced back tears while he watched his boyfriend finish packing.

“Don’t worry Laurens, I’ll never forget to write back. I promise.” Alex smiled at him sympathetically.

Laurens smiled whilst laying back on the bed. That was the best "good bye" he had ever experienced.

 

 


End file.
